Children's beds of the type referred to in the introduction are known in a wide range of embodiments. Children's beds usually comprise a front side and rear side, which rise up beyond the lying surface, and bar-construction elements, which rise up correspondingly, on the sides in order that a small child cannot leave the bed of its own accord.
In hospitals, in particular, children are often forced to stay in such beds for the entire day. In order to avoid the situation where the children get bored, either toy figures or the like are fitted on the child's bed or they are simply laid in the bed. In many cases, however, the children throw the playthings out of the bed or dismantle the often insufficiently fastened toys.
As boredom sets in, the child then quickly has to be provided if necessary, by the individuals looking after it, with a new toy in order to amuse it further. During the night, this is not always immediately possible, as a result of which usually, for example, a parent is woken up by the fractious child.
In hospitals, in addition, there may be hygiene-related problems if toys are constantly falling onto the floor and are possibly difficult to disinfect.